Restaurant entre amis
by Zaarel
Summary: Après une affaire, l'équipe va se détendre dans le restaurant d'un ami à Reid, mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu... Ce n'est certainement pas Emily qui va dire le contraire... "Suite d'Une nuit à l'hôtel"


**Hey tout le monde !**

**Laissez-moi vous présentez « Restaurant entre amis » ^^**

**C'est la « suite » de la découverte du couple Hotch/Reid **

**Il se situe après « Une nuit à l'hôtel » mais vous n'êtes pas obliger de l'avoir lu pour comprendre )**

**J'ai un peu changé ma façon de faire pour cette histoire, elle se passera en deux parties, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant !**

**Bonne lecture !**

-Ce vous tente d'aller se faire un resto en rentrant ? Le rapport pourra bien attendre jusqu'à demain matin.

La voix d'Emily eut le mérite de faire lever toutes les têtes vers elle, la jeune femme haussa les épaules en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil alors que l'avion traversait une zone de perturbation.

-Pourquoi pas, ça changerai un peu, j'ai rien prévu ce soir et ça me tente pas particulièrement d'aller chercher Clooney dès mon arrivée, ma voisine va encore vouloir me retenir pensant Dieu seul sait combien de temps….

-Et depuis quand ça te dérange de passer ta soirée chez une femme Morgan, lança Reid amusé.

-Quand elle a 65 ans et trois autres chiens, ça commence à devenir dérangeant.

Rossi éclata de rire devant la mine dépité de l'agent avant d'ajouter en souriant.

-Personnellement, je n'ai rien de prévu, Hotch ?

-Jack m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour avoir l'autorisation d'aller dormir chez un ami… Je suis libre.

Morgan esquissa un sourire, si Hotch acceptait, aucune chance que Reid refuse !

-Et toi Reid ? Tu as prévu quelque chose, demanda Emily enthousiaste à l'idée d'échapper à une soirée lui rappelant son célibat.

-Hum, ce sera sans moi, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose.

Hotch haussa les sourcils visiblement étonné et Morgan finit par demander après un moment de silence.

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Il y a un pub, hum… plutôt un petit restaurant à thème qui a ouvert il y a pas longtemps, j'ai dit à un ami que j'irai.

-Et bien on a cas y aller tous ensemble, on fait d'une pierre deux coups, en plus j'aimerai bien voir à quoi ressemble tes amis, tu ne nous en parle jamais.

Derek acquiesça intrigué, quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était d'accord pour aller tester le mystérieux pub…

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

Spencer se retourna surpris et dévisagea Rossi un instant.

-Bien sûr, on rentre ou on reste devant la porte ?

Sans attendre la réponse, le génie poussa la porte en bois sombre et poussant rapidement un rideau entra, laissant ses collègues hésitant derrière lui. Hotch observa avec scepticisme la devanture tout de même assez sombre du lieu. Emily s'approcha du menu affiché non loin de la porte, les choix proposés étaient appétissant et le jazzman s'y produisant bien qu'inconnu lui donnait particulièrement envie d'entrer. Rossi jeta un bred coup d'œil à la photo et se décida à suivre Morgan qui venait de pousser la porte. Le bistrot n'était pas très grand, la scène prenait un quart de l'espace, de petites tables rondes et des fauteuils étaient placés à l'avant alors que des tables plus longues étaient placées vers la gauche, à l'opposé du bar. Les yeux du métis s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Reid près du bar enlacé un homme à la carrure imposante avant de revenir vers eux accompagné de l'homme. Le regard plus sombre que jamais Hotch détailla l'ami de son amant du regard, grand et musclé il portait une chemise sur mesure et un pantalon sobre. Les cheveux mi- longs et une barbe taillé rapidement lui conférant un air négligé rappelant qu'il était « le » jazzman de cet endroit.

-Ethan, je te présente les agents Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi et Aaron Hotchner.

-Enchanté. Il sourit avant de les conduire à une table, s'asseyant tranquillement près du génie, empêchant par ce geste Aaron de faire de même sans toutefois s'en rendre compte.

-Garcia devrait arriver d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, je l'ai appelé en sortant de l'avion.

Spencer eut un léger sourire, il avait l'impression que deux mondes se mélangeait, Ethan avait été son rival, son seul véritable ami quand ils étaient à la fac, quand il celui-ci l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il quittait la Nouvelle Orléans, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que tout semblait parfait. Aaron, puis le retour d'Ethan…

-Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez, demanda Prentiss au bout d'un moment.

Ethan eut un sourire mutin avant de bousculer Reid.

-Je connais Spencer depuis qu'il a 19 ans. On a été à la fac ensemble.

-Oh.

Ce fut la seule chose intelligible que Morgan put dire, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hotch et vit que celui-ci c'était quelque peu renfrogné. Ethan était-il un ancien petit ami de Reid ? Derek fut mortifié par ses propres pensées, il n'avait auparavant jamais pensé aux (anciens) partenaires de son collègue, après tout, ça ne le regardait pas le moins du monde… Et puis il s'agissait de Reid ! L'innocent docteur Spencer Reid ! Mais il devait s'avouer que depuis la scène dont il avait été témoin dans l'avion, il lui arrivait de se poser quelques questions… Et de toute évidence, Hotchner n'appréciait pas que l'homme soit aussi familier avec le génie.

Spencer regarda un court instant son amant. Celui-ci semblait mécontent et fusillait du regard le petit dessous de verre devant lui, il réussit enfin à croiser son regard au moment où Ethan posa la main sur son bras pour attirer son attention sur une question de Rossi. Les yeux plissés d'Aaron et la légère moue que forma sa bouche avant qu'il ne tourne rapidement la tête informa le génie de la situation, c'est avec un sourire rayonnant il répondit à David. Il aurait sans doute dû se sentir idiot de la jalousie évidente de son patron mais il ne put qu'y voir une nouvelle preuve d'amour, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître… Pénélope ne tarda pas à arriver, faisant sourire Ethan à la vue de toutes ses couleurs savamment assorti. Ils prirent un verre tous ensemble et leur hôte s'éclipsa pour rejoindre la scène d'où quelques instant plus tard une douce mélodie s'éleva.

-C'est la première fois que je viens ici, lança Garcia avec un immense sourire, c'est pas mal, comment vous avez connu ce petit coin de paradis, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler !

-Ah bah ça, c'est à Reid qu'il faut demander, sourit Morgan.

Les yeux de l'informaticienne s'arrondirent, bien sûr Spencer ne devait pas être aussi timide qu'il ne le paraissait mais de là à sortir dans des pubs ? Emily eut un bref éclat de rire en voyant l'air mi-choqué mi-surpris de la blonde.

-Dis-moi Reid, tu ne saurais pas si par le plus grand des hasards, ton beau jazzman serait venu seul ? Je me porte volontaire pour lui faire visiter la ville sans aucun souci !

Spencer sourit amusé par son amie qui jetait de fréquent coup d'œil vers la scène. Il réfléchit un instant aux allures qu'avaient les anciennes conquêtes d'Ethan et grimaça.

-Hum, aux dernières nouvelles il est célibataire si ça peut répondre à ta question.

Son ton peu convaincu fit froncer les sourcils à Morgan qui finit par lancer un nouveau sujet de conversation. Hotch resta silencieux, grognon il finit son verre avant de croiser le regard soucieux de son amant. Spencer le dévisageait sans se préoccuper des autres, qui de toutes façon étaient trop concentré dans leur conversation pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

La soirée se passait bien, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas sorti tous ensemble en dehors du cadre de leur travail. Le serveur venait juste de récupérer les assiettes de leurs entrées, et ils attendaient tranquillement la suite, écoutant religieusement les doux accords s'élevant dans la pièce. Le restaurant avait un succès modéré, sans être bondé, de nombreuses tables étaient occupés. Spencer jeta un coup d'œil à son amant et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant qu'il semblait perdu dans ces pensés… Des pensés pas très joyeuses semblait-il. S'apercevant du regard interrogateur du jeune homme Aaron soupira légèrement avant d'acquiescer distraitement.

-Reid, tu sais où sont les toilettes ?

La voix de Hotch attira les regards vers lui et Spencer hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr, je vais vous montrer, suivez-moi.

Les deux hommes disparurent et Morgan ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Rossi. Spencer traversa le restaurant et l'entraîna dans le petit couloir menant aux toilettes. Ils poussèrent la porte et entrent en silence, la musique s'assourdit dès que la porte fut fermée et le génie se retourna pour dévisager son amant.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es grincheux depuis le début de la soirée, c'est à peine si tu as desserré les dents !

Aaron souffla et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, un grand miroir, deux lavabos joliment ouvragés, trois autres portes menant à des cabinets à l'opposé du miroir. Il n'eut pas le temps de regardé si ils étaient occupés ou non, Spencer le poussa vers le lavabo et le forçait à le regarder.

-Aaron !

-Spencer… Calme toi, tout va bien, je suis juste un peu… peu importe, je vais faire un effort.

-C'est parce que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ? demanda le jeune homme avec hésitation.

Hotch esquissa un sourire avant de dire doucement.

-Je dois avouer qu'après que Jack m'ai appelé, je pensai plutôt qu'on passerait la soirée tous les deux…

Spencer eut un léger sourire avant de s'approcher de lui et de poser doucement les mains sur le torse de son amant.

-Et bien, rien n'empêche qu'on finisse la soirée ensemble plus tard. Mais ça fait longtemps que nous n'étions pas sortis tous ensemble, et puis je suis heureux de pouvoir te présenter Ethan !

Le regard de Hotchner s'assombrit et après quelques secondes de réflexion il poussa Spencer, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il but contre les porte des cabinets, il ouvrit celle de droite et y entra à la suite du jeune homme. Reid lui lança un regard interrogateur alors qu'il était plaqué contre le mur, le corps de son patron se pressa contre le sien alors qu'une voix profonde murmura à son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au juste en toi et cet homme ?

Spencer lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de rire doucement.

-C'est un ami, un bon ami, rien de plus, jamais.

Hotch plissa les yeux avant de sembler se décider à le croire et se laisser embrasser par son amant qui paraissait follement amusé de la situation. Leurs corps se pressèrent davantage l'un contre l'autre alors que leurs mains parcouraient avec tendresse des chemins savamment mémorisés. Tous deux étaient totalement inconscients de leur environnement, aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué que toutes les cabines n'étaient pas vides, que dans celle opposé à la leur une jeune femme était elle aussi appuyé contre le mur. Les yeux grands ouverts, une main plaquée sur la bouche Emily fixait la paroi de bois qui lui faisait face, comme si celle-ci allait lui révéler dans quelques secondes, tous les secrets de l'univers.

**Hum… Eh bien voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**La suite arrivera sans trop tarder !**

**Si j'ai décidé de le couper en deux parties, c'est parce que dans la « première » version que j'avais imaginé, tout se passait du POV de Emily. Mais, il manquait quelque chose…**

**En espérant que cela vous ayez appréciés, **

**A une prochaine fois, **

**Zaarel'**


End file.
